Harry Potter-Watching the movies
by Gallifreypotter
Summary: The characters of Harry Potter get together to watch the Harry Potter movies. With a bit of a twist. Big secrets will be revealed and hopefully I will get better at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the books/movies. The only character I own is my O.C.**

_Chapter 1: Getting together:_

_**Fresno, CA. December 20h 2014**_

*Flashback* "...**Here we go back. This is a moment. Tonight is the night! We'll fight till it's over so we out our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us, like the ceiling can't hold us!" **Malinda finished her cover for 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis and smiled at the camera before her director, Dave, turned it off. Patrick, her guitar player, put down his guitar and walked over to her.

"Well done Malinda," He said, "You were absolutely fantastic today!"

"Thanks Patrick," She responded, "You were great too."

Patrick smiled. "We should have this video online by next Sunday hopefully."

"Sounds great!" Malinda responded getting a drink of water from the water bottle next to her chair. Malinda had already finished recording her cover for 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' at the park and 'Can't Hold Us.' in the studio. Needless to say, she was exhausted. She currently had thousands of fans all over the world and dozens of songs on iTunes. How her parents hadn't figured out about her big secret was a mystery to both her and her band. She stood up and announced that she had to head home because her parents were expecting her home any minute now. You see, Malinda had been singing cover songs with her band for over two years now, but she had also been covering up her tracks with where she was going everyday. Her parents, who never watched videos on YouTube, didn't know about her singing career. They thought she went to the mall, arcade, movies, or sometimes even the beach with her friends after school and on weekends everyday. Malinda would always make up a location close to the film studio and then make a beeline to it as soon as her parents left. She liked it this way, Malinda didn't want anyone knowing about her singing career, especially not her parents who hardly ever noticed she was present in the house. Malinda thought about this as she walked home. She always kept her guitar at the studio so her parents, who didn't know she could play guitar, would never find it. Because of this, she didn't get much time to practice and practiced everyday after school with her band members. As she got closer to the house, Malinda started to feel a pull, it almost felt like she was getting pulled towards something. She tried to get home but it was getting harder to walk with each step and she soon felt like she was falling. Looking around, she noticed she was falling, through a tunnel of a bright, white light. A few minutes later, she hit the ground again, only it wasn't her town, oh no. Looking around, she finally saw it, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.*End Flashback*

_**Three Years Later**_

Malinda woke up with a start, lately she had been having the same dream. A flashback of when she first entered this parallel universe. She had been in this world for three years and no one had figured it out yet. She had entered when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were 11 and had just gotten to the school. Since Malinda was 11, she was able to pass as a new student and had gotten sorted into Gryffindor with the trio. She quickly became friends with them and had gone on all their adventures with them. She had even discovered, much to her delight and relief, that not only was she enrolled at the school, but she was also a witch. She figured she didn't know about her powers until now because magic didn't exist in her world. She got dressed in her school robes and walked to the common room where the trio was.

"Hi"

"Morning Malinda."

"Hey Malinda!" She heard as she walked into the room.

"Morning everyone. How long have we got until classes?"

"Couple of hours." Hermione replied. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first."

"Alright." Malinda replied halfway through a yawn.

Suddenly, an announcement was made from Professor Dumbledore to the school.

**"Attention all professors and students! I would like you all to make your way to the Great Hall immediately. Classes have been canceled and I have a very important announcement for you all. Thank you!"**

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Aww."

"Aww?" Malinda asked. "Two things," She said holding up two fingers, "One, you kinda killed the moment there. And two, why are you upset? In case you didn't hear from the announcement, we don't have to go to classes."

"Exactly," Hermione replied, "I don't get to go to class today."

Malinda, Harry, and Ron exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. The four of them went back to their dorms to change out of their robes, when they were ready, they started heading towards the Great Hall**. **

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wants us for?"

"Don't know," Harry replied, "But I say we hurry up and find out." With that, they started running at full speed down the halls with Malinda in the lead.

**Malinda P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm actually in the world of Harry Potter. This is just like the time I went to the world of Doctor Who. I still remember battling all those aliens, time traveling, meeting the Doctor, and stepping inside the TARDIS for the first time. I tried to keep the fact that I was from a parallel universe from The Doctor there as well, it didn't work out, someone found the episodes of the show and we all watched them. Surprisingly, The Doctor wasn't mad like I thought he would be. Instead, he accepted the fact that I was from a parallel universe where all his adventures were a television series. He even let me stay and didn't try to send me back at all. I miss those days, but it was fun while it lasted. I wonder how long I've been gone in the real world. Oh, who cares about that? Certainly not my parents. My dad left us when I was 3 years old. I still remember that dreaded day, my mother lied straight to my face and told me my dad had died in a car crash. But I knew better, I had overheard the conversation before my dad left. He had told my mom to tell me the truth and she chose to lie to my 3 year old face. She didn't just do that though, she mentally abused me. She completely ignored me the rest of my life, not showing up for gymnastics competitions, swim meets, awards assemblies at school, I had even invited her to watch me at a dance contest at my school when I was 7, she turned me down by saying I couldn't dance and I would embarrass myself if I tried. I proved her wrong though by not only entering, but winning the contest as well. 2 years later, I met Dave, Patrick, Tom, and Erick. Together we formed a band and became a hit. Being with them is the only place I feel free. I thought about all this as I ran towards the doors to the Great Hall.

**End P.O.V.**

_**Great Hall**_

When they reached the hall, they opened the doors and walked in. They were surprised to see hundreds of couches instead of the tables that were usually there. Almost every student had already arrived, and all of the staff was there as well. The four looked around to try and spot who was there already. So far, Professor Lupin, Snuffles, the Dursleys, the Grangers, the Weasleys, Malinda's parents, Cedric, and, wait WHAT!? Malinda did a back take and saw both of her parents standing in the corner along with her grandparents, cousin Marissa,who her parents thought was the only singer in the family, and aunt Lori. They were looking around probably either looking for her of wondering how they got there. Malinda took a deep breath and started walking towards them. Her cousin Marissa was the first to spot her.

"Malinda!" Marissa cried and that got the attention of everyone else who was there. Her dad immediately ran over to her while her mom just stayed where she was. Malinda looked at her parents, glared at her mom, and walked in the opposite direction. Her mom looked confused.

"What was that all about?" She wondered out loud

Malinda walked back over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys." She said as she got to them.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"Listen," She said, "remember how I would sing all the time?" They nodded.

"Well, my parents don't know about my singing career so don't tell them alright?"

"Why haven't you told them?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"We understand Malinda," Harry said, "We won't tell them."

Malinda smiled as a 'Thanks!' Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention everyone!" He said, "I have recently come across these items called movies about a certain boy wizard. The films apparently start off with Harry," Harry groaned, "as a baby when his parents were killed. And eventually leading up to Harry coming to Hogwarts, going off on his adventures, and meeting Hermione, Ron, and Malinda." At this, Malinda gulped. Would both of her secrets be revealed? Oh, who was she kidding, her secrets got revealed last time.

"Now," continued Dumbledore, "If I could have everyone settle down so we can get this film started." Everyone sat down either on the floor or on the couch. Malinda sat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Thank you!" Dumbledore pulled out his wand and conjured up a movie screen. Everyone sat back as the film started.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue or stop? By the way, if any of you are wondering, I did not come up with the idea on my own. I got the idea from a user named Emily Pond. She's currently writing a Doctor Who story about a girl from our world who gets trapped in The Doctor's, Rose's, and any other Doctor Who characters universe and doesn't tell anyone where she's from. But, some time later, they watch the episodes of Doctor Who and all secrets get revealed. You should really check it out, it's awesome! s/10634410/1/Watching-the-showwith-a-girl-from-a-parallel-universe**


	2. Malinda's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. The only character I do own is my O.C.

**Hi everyone I'm back. I am so sorry for the late update but I was very busy with school, homework, swim practice, and dance. But I'm here now and I bring with me...the new update.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

_Chapter 2: Malinda reveals her secrets_

Malinda's P.O.V

Hi, my name is Malinda. If this movie thing is going how I think its going, then all of my secrets are about to be revealed, and I mean everything, my ghost powers, singing career, the fact that I'm from a parallel universe but I was originally born here (long story), and, of course, the fact that this isn't the first parallel universe I've been to. As much as I don't want these to be revealed, I feel that its only necessary to tell you now. First, I'll start off with the basics. My name is Malinda Smith To most people here, I am 14 years old. But that's not entirely true, you see, when I was 9, about 6 years ago, I was swept away and ended up in the world of my favorite television series, Doctor Who. I met the Doctor and Rose, traveled with them for a while, and after Rose got trapped in the parallel universe, traveled with The Doctor some more. I was 13 years old when I was brought back to our world but absolutely no time had passed there, I was still 11 years old to everyone else in that world. To sum up any confusion, I am still 11 years old, but I have the brain of a 13 year old. Which is awful since it still means I have 7 more years of living with my abusive mother. Abusive? Yep, you heard correctly. When I was 3, I was going down the hall to show my dad something I had drawn and I heard my parents arguing. My dad said he was leaving and when my mom asked him what she should tell me, my dad said I was too young to know what she was talking about and she should just tell me the truth. My mom instead chose to lie straight to my face and tell me that my dad had died in a car crash. I knew better though, my dad had left and my mom lied to me. After that, she started becoming more aggressive, hitting me, not giving me food if I had done something bad, telling me I was worthless and I should have "died" along with my dad. I wished my living nightmare would go away and I could live a real, happy life once again. Only I didn't get it, when I was 7, I worked up the courage to ask my mom if she would come watch my dance performance at the school talent show. She told me I was a horrible dancer and I was wasting my time. Long story short, my team and I won first place. 1 year later, I was on a field trip to a science lab. We walked into a room where there was some sort of hole in the wall, after tying my shoes, I looked up to notice the entire group gone. After wandering around, something started banging in the hole and I went to have a closer look, something crashed behind me and I jumped, straight into the hole. For some odd reason, items were being thrown around the room, but I was the only one in the room. Suddenly, a beaker flew towards my face and I jumped out of the way to avoid it. Big mistake. The beaker hit a button on the wall behind me and the hole turned green. The hole filled up with light with me inside and I felt like I was on fire. After it stopped, I swayed on the spot for a bit before I heard alarms blaring. I wished desperately for the guards to not see me, and it came true, the guards looked straight at me in the hole and then left as if they didn't see me. I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. That was when I noticed that no one could see me because I was invisible. For the next month, I secretly practiced my powers in an abandoned warehouse down the street from my house, learning how to control them. 2 weeks after my 9th birthday, I met David, Patrick, Henry, and Erick. Together we formed a band, got a record deal, had our songs put on iTunes, and made music for everyone around the world. The only thing was, we never told my mom. She got rid of any electronics we had after my dad left and I never played video games or watched television again. Fortunately for me, my band members got me an iPhone 5s not long after I met them so I could call them whenever I wanted. Now we can text and call each other when we want and I just have to keep my phone hidden from my mom. Exactly one month before my tenth birthday, I was sucked in to the parallel world of my favorite television series, Doctor Who, I met the 9th Doctor and Rose in the shop and traveled with them for a while. After a bit, we discovered the episodes of Doctor Who and sat down to watch them. My secret of being from a parallel universe and having powers was revealed and I thought that The Doctor would send me back right away, but I was wrong. Instead, The Doctor was thrilled and even let me stay longer. He also started protecting me more so I could return safely to my family. My adventures lasted for 4 years. I traveled with the 9th Doctor, 10th Doctor, 11th Doctor, and with the 12th for a little bit, and when I was 13, an opportunity came for me to return home. It was a one time offer so I had to accept it or I would never see my family again. After giving The Doctor the longest hug I had ever given him and telling him to never forget me, I sadly went home. When I returned home, I noticed I was back home and I was grateful that my mom wasn't around. I ran to the studio to tell the boys that I was back, but they were confused and asked where I had gone. Confused, I asked them how long it had been since I had left and they said it had only been a few minutes. I told them the whole story about where I had gone. Since I never lied to them, they believed me instantly and was slightly shocked that I was now 13 when they had just seen me a few minutes ago. I told them everything that happened when I was there and after a well needed hug, I went home. I thought that was all over and I would never travel to another parallel universe again. But I was wrong. No less than 2 weeks later, after performing in the park, I was walking home and got swept away to a parallel universe once again. Only this time, it was to the world of Harry Potter. When I arrived, I quickly met and became friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Shortly after, Dumbledore called me into his office. He explained to me that I was originally born in this universe but my parents were killed by Voldemort and since I had no one else to go to, I was sent to live with the family I had been living with my whole life. He told me that when the time was right, I had been transported back here so I could go to Hogwarts like I was supposed to. He even took me to Diagon Ally so I could get all my supplies. After telling me everything I needed to know, including the fact that my phone, which had been in my pocket, had survived the trip but wouldn't work until my year at Hogwarts was over. I decided to put off telling the trio where I had been living these past 10 years of my life until later. Now it looks like I wont have to.


End file.
